World of Winx - Episode 207
A Flower in the Snow is the seventh episode of the second season of World of Winx. Synopsis Flora uses her nature powers to find a lovestruck Matt in snowy Switzerland, unaware that the Queen has created a stony monster to destroy her. Plot With Matt suddenly disappearing in a flash of light, the Winx promptly change into their coats and catsuits to search the perimeter of Notre Dame. Musa and Stella search towards the east but find no sign of Matt. The same holds true for Tecna who searched towards the north, Aisha who searched towards the south and Bloom who searched towards the west, meaning that Matt had completely vanished from the area. Meanwhile, in Neverland, Tinkerbell wanders off to a peaceful part of the forest by a lake to let her hair down. As she gazes at her image reflected onto the waters of the small lake, she begins to crack a smile and looks to be at peace. That is until she hears a portal opening up from behind her and when she turns around, she finds Matt standing there!? Matt is also taken by surprise as he now finds himself in a completely different world—the World of Dreams—and tries to makes sense of it all until he finds himself face to face with Tinkerbell, who he immediately recognizes to be the girl in the stars of Notre Dame. Elated, Matt approaches Tinkerbell and circles around her to catch a glimpse of every detail of her face. Caught off-guard, Tinkerbell demands to know who he is, to which Matt replies by claiming to be someone who has "seen her face from the stars above." He goes on to claim that he has been looking for Tinkerbell his whole life and that, though she cannot see it, he had searched the universe and came across her face. Tinkerbell cannot help but smile at such heartfelt and poetic words and sheepishly brushes some of her hair off to the side as she confesses to also feeling a strange familiarity with Matt, almost as if she had known him before—as if he had been in her dreams. That is when Matt's face suddenly becomes downcast, as he is disappointed with how unprepared he is at this moment. Naturally, Tinkerbell asks what he means by this and Matt pulls out a picture of a white-petaled flower from his coat pocket. He then goes on to insist that Tinkerbell's beauty deserves a gift of equal majesty and promises to come back to her with the most beautiful flower in all the world for her. Tinkerbell quietly smiles to herself as Matt continues to claim that in this flowers petals, she will be able to see just how much she means to him as his most beautiful flower. In that moment, a blue light and portal engulf Matt, causing him to disappear before Tinkerbell's eyes. This leaves her confused for a brief moment before she begins twirling around, ecstatic over her moment with Matt and the words he used to describe her. However, she quickly snaps herself out of it, insisting that she cannot let her weaknesses take hold of her while she is still the Queen of the World of Dreams. She then takes this moment as a chance to create Stoney to get back at Flora for their last encounter. Using the surrounding rocks and rubble, Tinkerbell recites an incantation to create Stoney, Flora's Nemesis, and sends her out to Earth to destroy her. Meanwhile, Matt is warped back to Earth but in the mountains of Switzerland, where he begins his search for the flower he wishes to present to his girl in the stars. It does not take long for him to find the flower and he quickly kneels down before it to dust off the snow. However, Matt's happy moment is quickly crushed once his Parisian kidnapper reappears looming over him. Clutching his octopus-shaped pendant, the mystery man conjures up various octopus tentacles to surround Matt. The Winx, however, have traveled back to Neverland to ask any of their allies if they had seen Matt come through. As Bloom, Tecna and Aisha describe Matt's appearance and personality to Jim, Musa wanders off not to far and declares that she is unable to sense Matt anywhere in Neverland. After hearing about Matt's arrogant personality, Jim asks the Winx if they really believe that Matt can save Neverland, which Flora confirms with hesitation. Jim then asks if he is the one who has the potential to turn the Queen back into Tinkerbell, and Flora goes on to claim that there may be sides to Matt that he has not shown them yet, comparing him to a nearby flower. With no clues as to where Matt has gone, the Winx decide to return to Earth to try and sort this out back at their Winxmobile in Paris. Once back, Musa proposes that she use Matt's voice imprinted in her mind to look for him and, after properly imprinting his voice into her mind, she tries to listen in wider circles until she can pick it up again. Aisha remarks on how it would not take too long since Matt talks loudly and frequently until Bloom claims that Musa's voice search may take too long if Matt is no longer in Paris. Tecna then proposes that she search through all of the cameras on Earth to find Matt's face but Bloom points out that there may be trillions of cameras in the world. Remembering what Matt said about looking for a flower, Flora volunteers to search for Matt by speaking directly to nature and asks some nearby potted plants to send out an "All Plant Alert" to help search for him after showing the plants his picture. The flowers open and close their petals in response and Flora notifies the girls of how every plant on Earth is now looking for Matt. Placing but a finger onto the flowers, Flora explains that once the plants of the world find Matt, she can travel through the planet's root system to his location. She then tells the flowers to lead her to Matt and is enveloped in a bright green glow before she is absorbed into their stem, leaving the rest of the Winx in awe. Flying through a sky of pure green, Flora thanks all of the plants and trees of the Earth for their help as she continues through the world's root system. Meanwhile, back in the World of Dreams, the Shaman idly watches Tinkerbell pace around her lair until he finally comments on how worried she seems. Tinkerbell commands him to leave her alone in response so the Shaman leaves the room, but not before taking one quick look back at his queen. Now alone, Tinkerbell tells her shadow mirror to find the one she met in the woods earlier but when it tries to do so, it is unable to find him. Shocked by this, Tinkerbell questions if Matt possesses a kind of magic that completely blocks hers out and soon comes to the conclusion that he may have been an enemy sent directly to her to weaken her. Just to be safe, Tinkerbell decides that her best option is to destroy Matt. Back in Switzerland, Matt is running away from his former kidnapper as he detonates multiple magic traps that eventually cause Matt to fall over. He then finds himself being chased by an octopus monster through the mountains until he ducks behind it on top of a cliff. Seeing how small the cliff is, Matt gets the "big idea" to throw a snowball at the monster in the hopes of knocking it down. However, he completely misses his throw, so he resorts to shoving the monster down himself, only to end up phasing through the octopus monster and falling down the cliff himself. Luckily, the cliff is not so high up, so Matt lands face-first just next to the flower he wishes to pick. With Matt seemingly unable to move, the mystery man approaches him and gets ready to sprinkle some gold dust over him, however, he is interrupted by the flower suddenly letting out a bright blue-green glow. He is then completely taken by surprise when Flora emerges from the flower and, after assessing the situation, she trips the mystery man with her vines, breaking a part of his necklace right off. Now that the mystery man is no longer a threat, Flora turns her attention to Matt and helps him up from the snow. Matt takes a while to recollect himself and assures Flora that he is okay. He then tells her that "that guy" came back and the two of them realize that he fled, leaving behind a piece of his pendant that Matt decides to keep in his coat pocket to help him find out who it is that keeps attacking him. With all that taken care of, Matt quickly thanks Flora for saving him and tries to go back to picking his flower, only for Flora to stop him. Matt then insists that he knows exactly how to make his dreams come true, but Flora still believes that it is too dangerous for Matt to travel into the World of Dreams on his own with his kidnapper being proof of that fact. Matt dismisses this though, by claiming that destiny is nothing but a big idea, one of which he is all about. Flora begrudgingly finishes his sentence knowing full well about his affinity for "big ideas," but the two are interrupted by a strange and evil presence that seems to have been looking for Flora. Opening her arms out wide, the pale woman, Flora's Nemesis named Stoney, releases a sinister magical wave that turns the white-petaled flower Matt set his sights on to stone. She opens her eyes and sneers at the two before approaching them and letting out yet another wave of dark magic, this time turning all surrounding plant-life to stone. As Matt tries to figure out what is going on, Flora begins to feel an internal pain, and realizes that she is killing all of the plant-life in the area. Flora then tries to stop the sinister woman by conjuring up some vines to bind her, but Stoney releases another wave that turns the vines to stone and renders them useless. With Flora rapidly getting weaker, Matt takes it upon himself to approach Stoney and demand her identity. Stoney simply stares into Matt's eyes, which unfortunately cause him to be petrified just like the plants a moment before! With no way to move, Matt is quickly turned into a stone statue as Flora is unable to do anything. She desperately tries to reach out to any surrounding nature that is still living but is unable to do so and Stoney declares that there is no more nature as nothing around them is alive anymore. She then goes on to claim that Flora will not be alive for long either and uses her powers over stone and rock to launch barrage after barrage of rocks and boulders from the surrounding mountains at Flora. Flora is able to dodge Stoney's rock blasts while Stoney insists that Flora just give herself up, believing that there is no possible way she could beat her, and sends out an avalanche to bury her. Flora desperately tries to outrun Stoney's avalanche as she also tries to reach out to Matt and get him to break free from Stoney's petrification. Matt gives no response and Flora ends up falling into a pit with the boulders right behind her. The boulders quickly fill the pit up to its brim, burying Flora inside and seemingly ensuring Stoney's victory. That is until Flora miraculously emerges from within the depths of the pit and continues trying to reach out to Matt; telling him to get in touch with his feelings and to think of the girl in the stars. This causes a light to flash from Matt's eyes, which prompts Stoney into attacking the already injured Flora to get her to stop. She manages to knock Flora to the ground but Flora continues talking to Matt, telling him to get in touch with how he feels when he sees the face of the girl in the stars. Stoney taunts Flora and laughs at her face as she launches her into the air but, upon landing back onto the ground, Flora just continues telling Matt to feel his life force. This ultimately causes Matt to break free of Stoney's petrification, even to his surprise, and he rushes to Flora's aid, only to realize that Stoney's body is as hard as stone itself. Stoney turns back to Matt and tells him to flee while he still can, leaving Flora with an opportunity to reach out to nature once more. While she is able to make one small vine sprout from the rock, it is not enough to help her fight back against her Nemesis, all while Matt runs around holding his hand in pain from hitting Stoney. Fed up with these childish antics, Stoney starts to pelt Flora and Matt with more rock barrages and another avalanche. Matt finds himself cornered by all of these attacks, which Stoney uses to bury him in her oncoming avalanche. Just as the boulders are about to make contact, vines sprout out from under Matt and shield him from them, keeping him safe and unharmed. Flora immediately becomes ecstatic over how nature answered her distress call as more vines spring up from under Stoney to bind her arms down. However, Stoney still proves to be too powerful, as she manages to completely rip the vines apart during the struggle and trap Flora in a cage of stone. She tauntingly asks Flora if she feels like a bird in a cage and Flora tries to turn the tables by trapping Stoney in a cage of vines, only for her Nemesis to completely petrify and blow the vines away. With victory within her grasp, Stoney laughs as she claims that Flora's precious nature will never be able to save her. However, Flora still has faith that nature is still alive and that the power of life is stronger than anything else. As she says this, she release a green burst of light that does away with Stoney's cage of stone and calls upon multiple vines to completely take hold of Stoney before she can even react. Once Stoney has been completely encased in vines, all of the surrounding plant-life is restored. The vines then release Stoney, revealing that her own powers were turned against her as she had been turned into a stone statue, almost as if she had petrified herself. Matt approaches the petrified Stoney, only for her to completely crumble away into rubble. Flora approaches Matt, who asks if Stoney had been done in, which Flora confirms. She then restores the flower Matt wishes to give to his beloved but, when Matt reaches out to pick it, he hesitates and pulls back, realizing that the flower would be as dead as it was if Stoney had won in a little over a day or two. He then decides to let the flower continue its life in the mountains and Flora reminds Matt of how he helped her save Earth's nature. Matt ultimately comes to the realization that if he does not save the world of the girl in the stars, then she will wilt just like the flower he wished to give to her. With all of this in mind, Matt finally decides to help the Winx in their fight to save Neverland and swears only to go to his beloved's side once it has been saved. Flora officially welcomes Matt to "Team Winx" and the two shake hands. Back in Paris, Bloom receives word from Flora of her Nemesis' defeat and Matt joining their side on her Winxwatch. Bloom is elated to hear such good news and tells Flora that she and the rest of the Winx will see her soon before the call ends. Bloom then notifies the rest of the Winx that Flora is on her way back with Matt as they try to set up the stage for their next concert. Aisha makes a snide remark over how Matt may end up sharing another one of his "big ideas" with them when he gets back as she plugs the mic in and Musa tests it out, telling Tecna to add a bit more bass. Tecna does so and with everything all set, the Winx continue to get themselves ready for the upcoming concert. Once night falls in the city of Paris, a crowd eagerly awaits the pop stars as a clip of their performance in Gardenia plays on the screen just behind the set-up instruments. Unfortunately, Venomya arrives as well, as she has done with every one of their other concerts, refusing to miss any opportunity to give it a negative review. A short while later, the clip stops as Bloom steps on-stage to notify the crowd that the concert will be starting soon. Aisha, who is taking one last check on all the wires, spots Venomya at the front of the crowd and lets the Winx know that everything is all set to safety standards. With that, the Winx step on-stage and grab their instruments but, just before they start the concert, Flora and Matt finally return through a portal to Neverland. Bloom greets the two as Flora steps on-stage, but Aisha does not seem too happy to see Matt. Though, now that they're all together, the girls commence their Paris concert. The crowd instantly eats up their performance, much to the disdain of Venomya, and Matt goofily dances along from backstage. Their performance quickly comes to an end and the girls return to their Winxmobile to take a break just before their next song with Matt. Matt compliments the girls on their performance only to be met by Aisha's rude demeanor as she demands to know why Matt decided to help them save the World of Dreams. Matt is immediately ticked off by Aisha's attitude towards him, which prompts Flora to cut in between the two and change up Aisha's words. However, Aisha cuts Flora off, insisting that she meant what she asked, which earns her a very disapproving look from her nature-loving friend until Matt tells Flora that he does not mind and understands Aisha's skepticism given his behavior when they first met. Matt tries to explain what caused him to change his mind, but he is interrupted by the sound of screams just outside! It turns out that a fire somehow broke out onstage while the Winx were away and once they step outside, the fire rapidly picks up in speed and size! As the Winx try to figure out what to do, Aisha gets the idea to use her power over fluids to douse the fire while everyone else is distracted. Musa rushes to Aisha's side with a fire hydrant and tries to advise her not to get water on any of their electrical gear but Aisha, prideful over her quick fix, declares the problem to have been solved, completely ignoring Musa's warning and shorting out the entire electrical system. A short while later, Bloom steps onstage to try and address the crowd but cannot do so without a working mic, so Musa discretely uses her magic to temporarily restore it. Bloom asks the audience to bear with them as they try to get through their current electrical difficulties but, when she turns around, Tecna reveals that their entire electrical system has been shorted out. To make matters worse, Venomya appears backstage to gloat to the Winx over how she managed to record the entire ordeal on her phone and, to rub it in, shows the video to the Winx. Satisfied with herself, Venomya leaves to post yet another negative review of the Winx's concert and tauntingly waves just before leaving. The Winx then turn towards their crowd and see that they are leaving as well, rendering the Parisian leg of their world tour ruined. Tecna insists that she can just use a restoration spell on all their equipment, but Bloom believes that they would be better off with canceling the rest of their concert. Stella does not want to as she believes that their public needs them, but Bloom thinks that if their serial saboteur works for the Queen, then they will simply try again, even if Tecna restored their equipment. Aisha agrees and adds that they would not want to combat the saboteur out in the open, however, something is still nagging at the Fairy of Fluids. Stella expresses her disappointment over their current situation with how the people of Earth are not ready for the existence of fairies just yet and says goodbye to their public under her breath. Matt steps onstage to offer his help if the Winx need it but Aisha steps out in front of him, telling him to let them know if he has another one of his "big ideas" in an annoyed and mocking tone before shoving him aside and storming off-stage. As she stomps over the Winxmobile, she feels something watching her but cannot find anyone or anything, so she storms into the van and shuts the door behind her. However, she remains completely unaware of the shadow that was watching her the whole time. It seems as though Tinkerbell has found her next target. Major Events *The Winx promptly go searching for Matt after his mysterious disappearance but are unable to find him. *Matt finds himself in the World of Dreams and meets Tinkerbell, recognizing her as "the girl in the stars." *Matt vows to return to the World of Dreams with a flower equalling Tinkerbell's beauty to show how much he loves her. Once he disappears again, Tinkerbell finds herself completely enamored with him. *Wanting revenge on Flora for their last encounter, Tinkerbell creates her Nemesis, Stoney. *Matt's portal takes him to Switzerland, where he finds the flower he wishes to give to his dream girl, but he is met by his former Parisian kidnapper. *The Winx travel to Neverland to ask Jim if he caught sight of Matt but Musa cannot sense him, so they return to Paris to deliberate. *Using her powers, Flora seeks help from all of the Earth's plants to look for Matt and travels through their root system to find him. *Flora arrives in Switzerland just in time to rescue Matt from his former kidnapper. *Stoney intercepts Flora and Matt and turns all the surrounding nature to stone, effectively harming Flora from the inside-out. *Flora overcomes Stoney's rock magic thanks to her Onyrix powers and defeats her nemesis by turning her powers against her and breaking her down. *Matt finally joins forces with the Winx. *The Winx's concert in Paris is ruined thanks to a fire and their electrical system being shorted out; all of which Venomya recorded and plans to use in a nasty review against them. *Aisha's pride and regret makes her Tinkerbell's next target for her next planned creation. Debuts Characters *Stoney Characters Major Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Flora **Stella **Musa **Tecna **Aisha Recurring Characters *Allies **Matt Barrie **Jim *Enemies **Tinkerbell **The Shaman Minor Characters *Enemies **Nemeses ***Stoney **Shadow Monsters **Venomya **Mystery Man Spells Used None. Songs Theme Songs *Winx Club Sparkles of Light *The Wonderful World of Winx Insert Songs *Jump Into the Fun *I'm Not Givin' Up Script *3Beep Trivia None. Mistakes None. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:World of Winx Category:World of Winx Episodes Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:3Beep Category:Season 2 Episodes (World of Winx)